


Apologize

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan apologizes to Pickles, finally, and on Pickles’ terms.<br/>Warning: If you’re one of the people that though the Abigail/ Nathan submarine moment was rapey, then you won’t like this either.  There’s no force involved, but it still rates as dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologize

They were stuck back in the stupid submarine that had gotten them all in trouble in the first place. Also there was this giant flying dude with glowing hair and fangs or some shit out there, so... Yeah, they should probably just stay down here.  
Charles was going to tell them things, but not yet because there were things that needed to be taken care of immediately. That’s what he’d said anyway.  
So they had time to kill.

Nathan was pacing his awesomely decorated submarine bedroom. They were all stuck down here together, and they technically hadn’t gotten to play their final show, so that meant Dethklok was technically not broken up yet?  
So he should probably go apologize to Pickles. Or at least try to. He’d never been very good at handling tension and all that, and besides, he missed that little fucker.

And so Nathan knocked on Pickles’ door. Softly, or what passed for softly when he did it.  
“If you’ve gat freaky pig fangs, go ‘way!”  
Nathan checked his teeth with his tongue, they felt pretty normal to him. Or at least not really abnormal, good enough, so he opened the door and went in. Pickles was sitting on the bed in only his underwear, as usual. “Pickles. You know I’m really bad at apologizing, but um, okay I’m sorry! And like, I don’t think we should break up. I mean the band! I don’t think the band should break up.” Apologizing was so gay.

Pickles sat silently, thinking. Nathan waited, he’d done his part.  
“Thet’s nawt good enough. Yer apology is nawt accepted.”  
“What?! I said what I was supposed to, you kind of have to accept it!” That was the rule, right? Maybe he needed more. “Okay, and I’m sorry I went down on Abigail while we were recording?”  
Pickles shook his head. “Werds aren’t enough, Nathan. You gatta make it up to me sahmhow.”

Nathan looked for something to flip over in aggravation, but the scant furnishings were bolted down due to the whole ‘being in a submarine’ part. “I have no idea what you want from me! Just tell me what I have to do to fix this!”  
“Weeeell... how ‘bout if you do tha same fer me?”  
“Eat you out? But you don’t have a pussy!”  
“Nathan, I know yer nawt thet stupid.”

No he wasn’t, his brain just didn’t want to process that one. “You want me to... you know what?”  
Pickles stood and moved to stand in front of him. “I want you to go down on me, blow me, suck my dick, put my cock in yer mouth. Is thet clear enough?”  
“Oh shit! I don’t think I can do that, I mean...”  
“Oh cahm on, it’s nawt thet bad! I jest took a shower too, it won’t even taste like nothing.” Pickles thumbed down his underwear and kicked them aside, his other hand went to the top of Nathan’s head, urging him down.

With a look of dread, Nathan let his knees bend until he was kneeling in front of Pickles. Because Pickles was so short, he was able to sit back on his heels, eye level with a set of very male genitals and wiry red hair. He wasn’t sure he could bring himself to actually put that in his mouth. He studied it, trying to make it become less intimidating.  
Pickles wasn’t even hard yet, or very big. There was a freckle on the left just under the head, and two close together on the opposite side.  
No matter how he tried to think otherwise, it was still a dick. In his face.

“Go on, it’s nawt thet bad once you jest dive in. Yer thinking too much.”  
Nathan groaned, stuck out his tongue as far as he could and leaned in until the tip _just_ made contact, then jerked back with a shudder.  
“Pretend it’s a hawt dawg. Or a papcicle, thet’s probably a better one.”  
“But it’s not...” Nathan sighed, was he actually going to do this? Yes he was. “I don’t, you know, have to swallow, do I?”  
“Nah, I don’t care if you spit. And I’ll even be quick ‘bout it, how’s thet?”

It couldn’t be _that_ much worse than going down on a chick, or at least that’s what he was trying to convince himself of. Just do it and get it over with, for the band. For Dethklok. Holding his breath, he leaned forward and took it in his mouth.  
OH GOD THERE WAS A DICK IN HIS MOUTH, Nathan wanted to spit it out and pull away but he had to do this. Pubes tickled his face.  
It didn’t really taste like anything, but he could feel it twitching and hardening in his mouth and that was pretty disturbing.

Nathan had received tons of blow jobs in his life, and he used this knowledge now. Girls often braced a hand or forearm on his hip to keep him from thrusting too deep, a move which he hated but completely understood now. He placed a hand in Pickles’ hip, just in case.  
It was fully hard now, so he gave it a small experimental suck.  
Okay, that didn’t kill him, he could do this. Maybe.  
Girls used their tongues too, he should do that. He used it to massage the underside and received a happy groan of approval.

Reassured he could manage, and keeping his own past experiences in mind for a guide, Nathan went to work. Pickles had been right, once you got past the initial revulsion it wasn’t all that terrible, and kind of easier than eating a chick. At least he didn’t have to worry if he was in _exactly_ the right place, and the odds of getting thighs clamped around his ears seemed very small.  
Pickles was being very polite, staying reasonably still and not trying to just face fuck him or something. Which was cool when you were the one doing it, not so cool otherwise.

Nathan was aware that he himself was half hard, too much thinking about chicks blowing him. It certainly _wasn’t_ because of what he was doing. He needed to stop thinking about chicks and get the job done, so they could get on with pretending this never happened and everything would be good again. He worked harder.  
Pickles tapped his shoulder, the universal “about to come” blow job warning. Or maybe it wasn’t universal, but it’s what he always did and apparently so did Pickles.  
The first spurt caught him in the throat, making him jerk his head back some. The rest he caught against the roof of his mouth.

Finished, Pickles stepped back and Nathan stumbled to his feet and straight to the bathroom. He spit repeatedly in the sink, rinsed his mouth, then used Pickles’ mouthwash for good measure. Hey, maybe _he_ could get a blow job now? Pickles did seem pretty okay with the whole idea. Wiping his mouth, he went back into the room.   
But Pickles was already dressing. “Well, apology accepted, you did good.”  
“Wait, what about me? Do I get anything?”  
“You gat yer apology accepted.” Pickles pulled on his pants and strolled out the door.  
Nathan yelled after him, “THIS IS WHY I DON’T GO DOWN ON PEOPLE!”


End file.
